Shulk Makes His Move
by Albedo238
Summary: During the peacetime the group has earned, the group enjoys their time on the beach, but Shulk uses it to do something a little more bold. Shulk/Fiora, with a little Reyn/Sharla and Dunban/Melia. ATTENTION: DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS!


We get a view of the beach as the camera slowly pans to the left. After a while, we can hear voices of people that sound familiar as we hear Reyn's voice as it says, "Toss it this way, Shulk!"

Afterwards, we get a shot of Shulk, Fiora (who has let her hair regrow to its original length), Reyn, Sharla and Juju (each in their own respective swimsuit) playing with an inflatable ball on the beach and having a good time. Shulk passes the ball to Reyn as he requested.

Reyn readies himself to hit the ball, and says, "Get ready, Fiora. It's about to come your way." He then hits the ball to Fiora.

Fiora replies, "Alright, Sharla, you're up next." Then she hits the ball to Sharla.

"I got it," says Sharla.

Juju then says, "Pass it here, sister!"

As the ball heads her way, Sharla readies to hit to Juju.

Meanwhile, as those five are playing with the ball, Dunban in his swimsuit is soaking up some rays from the sun while Melia decides to do a little swimming, and Riki and his family are enjoying their quality time together. While he's sunbathing, Dunban thinks to himself about the peaceful state of their life on the new world that Shulk brought about after defeating Zanza.

Dunban says to himself in thought, "So peaceful out here, as my sister would say. Sometimes, I find it incredibly hard to believe we can have such peace after the many years of struggle between us and the Mechons. It's seems all those years of destruction and death have just melted away, and no longer exist. Sometimes, I long for that old noise and chaos to come back, regardless of how much I enjoy this peace that Shulk brought about. And yet, I also know that somehow, it won't really last. As long as people exist, I feel that turmoil and strife will continue to exist as well. But... I know we'll be ready for it. Our struggle has made us much stronger than before, and we'll only get stronger. Somehow... I'm really looking forward to it."

Dunban then looks at the palm of his left hand and thinks, "I tremble with anticipation for when that day will come, but for now... I'll just enjoy the peaceful life we have going on."

After some time has passed, Shulk and the others have stopped playing their game.

"Good game, everyone," says Shulk. "It's been so long since I had this much fun."

Fiora replies, "Yeah, especially since you always use to coup yourself up researching any and all kinds of weapons, especially the Monado. It's kind of strange to see you loosen up and have some fun for once."

"Hey, I always found my research to be fun," responded Shulk.

"Uh-huh..." says Fiora as she crosses her arms in front of her and turns away from Shulk. "You just never truly change, do you, Shulk?"

Shulk smiles then says, "Well, after this time I've spent with all of you, I'd trade in all of the research I've done for more moments like this one. This was more fun than any research I could ever do. Especially when I'm sharing it with you, Fiora."

Fiora looks back at Shulk with a warm smile, and the two look at each other lovingly.

Looking at Shulk and Fiora, Reyn says, "Say, Sharla, why don't you, Juju and I go and build a sandcastle?"

Acting curious, Sharla asks, "A sandcastle?"

Reyn looks at Sharla and answers, "Yeah, you know? A sandcastle." He then nods his head towards Shulk and Fiora to get his point across.

"Oh, right! A sandcastle! That sounds like a good idea, Reyn," says Sharla, followed with a wink.

"It certainly does," replies Reyn as he winks back.

Sharla giggles, then says, "Come, Juju, let's go build that sandcastle."

"Uh, sure... I guess," responded Juju.

After that the three of them walk away while Shulk and Fiora are still looking at each other.

"Wait, I think I get it," shouted Juju. "You're trying to give Shulk and Fiora..."

Hearing this, both Reyn and Sharla quick shush Juju to not make things seem too obvious.

Juju said in return, "Oh... right."

After that, the three of them keep walking.

Fiora then says with a cute smile, "I hope they know that we already get the idea of what they're doing."

"Somehow, I don't think they really care," replied Shulk, also with a smile.

Shulk and Fiora just laugh about that.

Afterwards, both look out over the ocean. Fiora takes in a deep breath and smiles widely about the moment that's going on.

"The breeze feels so good," says Fiora.

Shulk replies, "Yeah, it truly does feel great."

"I know I've said it many times before, but..." Fiora says before pausing. "I really hope every day can be like this."

Shulk then says, "Me too, Fiora."

After that, both Shulk and Fiora go to sit near the water's edge to stare out over the vast ocean, from which Melia is beginning to step out of as she's through with her swimming for now. Shulk then says, "To think, we now live in a world that's truly boundless."

"Yeah, and no gods to make things more complicated," said Fiora.

Shulk responded, "That's definitely the best part."

After a brief moment of silence, Fiora asked, "Shulk?"

"Yes, Fiora," Shulk asked back.

Fiora then asked, "I wonder... do you ever miss being able to use the Monado?"

"Huh? What makes you ask such a question," Shulk said to answer Fiora's question with another question.

Fiora then said, "Well, you were, for a lack of a better word, 'chosen' to wield the blade, and my brother wasn't, despite the fact he wielded it before you did, as well as the fact it was more powerful in your hands than his. So, I just have to ask... do you miss being able to wield it?"

Shulk paused for a moment, then said, "Well... I'd be lying if I said no. It did feel comfortable in my hands, like it was meant to be a part of me. And because of that, I also miss being able to hear Alvis, and his words of encouragement."

Fiora sighs and says, "I guess you would miss being able to have it with you."

"Well... that doesn't matter anymore," said Shulk with a sincere smile.

Fiora looked surprised, then asked, "Shulk?"

"I've got you now, Fiora," said Shulk. "You're the most important thing to me. No sword that could bring about a new world matters as much as you do to me right now. Sure, we couldn't have this world without the Monado, but at the same time, not being able to share this glorious new world with you would just make me feel... empty."

"Oh, Shulk..." said Fiora.

Shulk then said, "In fact, it makes me want to do something that should have been done a good time ago."

Fiora asked, "What's that?"

"You remember that time we talked about the time you and Dunban had that fight, and you came to me for comfort as we watched the sunset," asked Shulk.

Fiora replied, "Yeah?"

Shulk then continued with, "And you asked me if I remember what you told me that time, to which I answered 'it was a little vague?"

Fiora feels her heartbeat increasing as she says, "Go on."

"Well, the truth of the matter is..." Shulk began to say. "I always remember what you said that time. I could never forget those words."

Fiora asked, "You remember?"

Shulk answers, "That's right, and now I want to ask you something. But first, I need to get everyone's attention." Afterwards, he addressed everyone else by saying, "Everyone! I got something important to ask of Fiora! Can you all please drop what you're doing, and come over?"

Hearing this, the others come over to where Shulk and Fiora are.

Shulk then asked, "Fiora, would you please stand?"

Fiora said nervously, "O... okay."

Fiora stands up, and as she does, Shulk gets to one knee in front of her while taking her hand.

Sharla says to Reyn, "Is Shulk about to...?"

Reyn smiles greatly and responds with, "I think so."

Dunban thinks to himself, "It's finally happening. I never thought I'd be around to see it happen."

"Fiora," said Shulk "That day I thought I lost you to the Mechon, my world had died around me. And when I got you back, the empty feeling was gone. While losing you was a great tragedy, it also taught me how important you were. Perhaps losing you was a great thing, because after getting you back, I have a second chance to put things right, and make sure I never end up too late to do what I'm about to do right now."

"Shulk," asked Fiora.

Shulk continues with, "Losing you was a help to me, but I also don't want to lose you again. As I said back on Mechonis that time, 'No more regrets.' And also, no more putting this off. I'm going to make the move I should have made a long time ago, and make sure nothing comes in our way to interrupt us. I've learnt my lesson, and I will see that this happens."

After his speech, Shulk reaches into the pocket of his trunks to pull out something. When Fiora sees that it's a ring, she feels as if her heart is about to burst out of her chest.

Shulk holds up the ring to Fiora and asked, "Fiora... will you marry me?"

Fiora is just speechless, as are the others, though Dunban is just putting on a big smile, as is Reyn.

"Well, Fiora," asked Shulk.

Fiora began to stammer as she said, "I... I, uh... is that ring... real?"

Shulk chuckles and says, "It's as real as we are."

"It's... it's... beautiful," said Fiora.

"Well, I tried to find something that would match your beauty, but... it seems I failed to do so," said Shulk in a smooth tone.

Fiora, on the verge of crying, asked, "And... it's for me?"

"Of course," said Shulk.

Fiora takes the ring from Shulk's hand slowly, and looks at it closely, tears streaming down her face, while saying, "So beautiful."

Shulk replied, "Like I said, it's nowhere near as beautiful as you."

"Oh, Shulk..." said Fiora.

Fiora continues to look speechless as she smiles greatly through her tears while looking at the ring Shulk gave her.

Shulk then asked, "So... do you like it?"

Fiora responded, "Absolutely."

"Well, I certainly am hoping for an answer to my question, because I don't know how much longer I can keep kneeling like this," said Shulk in a joking manner of sorts. "In fact, I think I feel my leg cramping."

Fiora then said with a big smile, "Shulk, you git, isn't it already obvious? The answer is 'yes!'"

"Really," asked Shulk.

Fiora shouted, "Yes! I will marry you!"

Shulk smiles widely and says, "Fiora!"

"Oh, Shulk," says Fiora.

Shulk stands back up as he and Fiora look into each others eyes affectionately before bringing their lips close enough to kiss passionately, causing Fiora's right foot to pop up.

"Oh yeah, nice one, Shulk," shouts Reyn.

Looking like she's about to cry, Sharla says, "That was so beautiful."

Dunban sighs and says, "About time this moment came."

Melia looks slightly jealous of Fiora, but her expression changed to happiness as she said, "Way to go, you two."

Riki shouted, "Yay, Shulk and Fiora are going to get married! Riki so happy!"

After getting done with their kiss, Shulk then helps slip on the ring onto one of Fiora's ring fingers.

"I can't believe this is happening," said an excited Fiora. "It's like a dream come true!"

"Yeah, for the both of us," replied Shulk.

Shulk and Fiora go back to looking at each other affectionately, until Reyn comes up and gives both of his childhood friends a hug, followed by saying, "Way to go you guys! You two are going to make the perfect couple."

"Thank you, Reyn," said Fiora.

Shulk said, "I don't know how perfect we'll be, but we'll do our very best."

Reyn replied, "Don't sell yourself short, Shulk. You and Fiora were meant for one another."

"You think so, huh," asked Shulk.

Reyn answered, "No doubt about it, ol' chap. And just think, when you and Fiora do get married, you and Dunban will be brothers. Man, you're so lucky!"

Dunban then comes beside Fiora, and puts his hand on her shoulder as he says, "Congratulations, dear sister. I'm so proud for you."

Fiora looks at Dunban, then says, "Thank you, brother."

Dunban takes Fiora's hand to look the ring on her finger, and says, "Mum and dad would be proud."

"Yeah, if they could only be around to see something like this happen," said Fiora with a solemn look.

Dunban replies, "I'm pretty sure they were."

"Hey, come on, let's not let things go downhill now," said Reyn. "This is a happy moment, and we should celebrate it the best we can."

Dunban then said, "You have a point, Reyn. We should be as happy for Shulk and Fiora as we possibly can. The two of them deserve such a happy moment, and to be as happy as they can be."

"It's nice to know we have your blessing, Dunban," said Shulk.

Dunban replied, "You always have, Shulk. You always have."

Fiora in an excited tone said, "I can't wait to show Sharla and Melia my ring! I can't believe this, I'm going to get married to Shulk!"

Fiora then runs over to where Sharla and Melia are as she shows them her engagement ring.

Sharla said, "Oh, it's beautiful, Fiora!"

Fiora answered, "Yeah, I guess Shulk has good taste, after all."

"You're the girl he's always had eyes on, so I think he's always had good taste," responded Sharla.

Fiora then said, "You haven't known him as long as I have, but yeah, he certainly does seem to have developed something along the way."

Melia said, "Congratulations, Fiora. You really deserve this."

Sharla followed up with, "Yeah, couldn't have happened to a nicer woman."

"Thank you, both of you," said Fiora.

Fiora continues to talk with Sharla and Melia as we're quickly taken back to where Shulk, Reyn and Dunban are.

Reyn says, "Look at how happy she is, Shulk. You've really made her day!"

"Just doing what I felt I should do," replied Shulk.

Dunban then added, "Regardless, Shulk, you've done a great service to my sister. And for that, I'd be honored to have you as my brother-in-law, not that I was never honored in the first place. You've always been my first pick to trust to protect my sister, and despite that time, I know you're strong enough to do it now."

Shulk said to this, "I may be stronger now, but it doesn't make me any less scared."

"No matter how strong you get, Shulk, you'll always have some kind of fear that follows you for the rest of your life," said Dunban.

Shulk then responded with, "That's what I've always loved about you, Dunban, is how you're so philosophical."

Dunban, looking embarrassed, said, "Hey, come on now, such a thing makes me feel like I'm old or something."

"Sorry about that. I did mean it as a compliment," Shulk said to him. "Just trying to say you're always so full of wisdom beyond your years."

"Sounds more backhanded if anything, but thanks, I guess," said Dunban, still feeling a little embarrassed.

Reyn then said, "Well, with you popping the question to Fiora, we've got to get a great number of things ready for your big day, including the most important thing of them all."

"And that would be..." Shulk started to ask.

"Your bachelor party," answered Reyn.

Shulk, looking surprised, said, "Reyn, aren't you thinking a little bit far ahead of things? I just made the engagement. No need for us to rush things. I may want to marry Fiora, but I still want as much time to enjoy things as possible."

Reyn responded, "I know that, but still, this is big, and we've got to be prepared."

Shulk then said to that, "I think you're getting more into this than I am. Speaking of which, when are you going to pop the question to Sharla?"

"What, you think I can't do it," asked Reyn as if he was being challenged. "Think I'm not as brave as you are? Think I'm too scared to handle the responsibilities that you're about to face when you and Fiora get married?"

Shulk, rubbing the back of his head, said, "I hope I'm not being offensive when I say 'yes.'"

Reyn sighs, then says, "You're right. You've always had more guts than me, ol' chap. To do what you did, it would take a miracle for me to pull that off."

"Doesn't really take a miracle, just take it one step at a time," Shulk replied. "You'll get there eventually."

Dunban added, "Precisely. Just take it nice and easy, and before you know it, you and Sharla will be just as happy as Shulk and my sister are."

Reyn, looking a little put off, said, "You're one to talk, Dunban. I know very well you haven't even made one move on Melia just yet, so where do you come off as being Dr. Love?"

"Uh... well... you see..." Dunban stammered as he was now very embarrassed.

Shulk chuckled and said, "Looks like Reyn is onto you."

Reyn then added, "Yeah, we've seen how you look at Melia, and we've seen how she looks at you. If you want to give us advice, you better join with the group."

"Do you boys think she'd really go for me," asked Dunban.

"Come on, you're the legendary Dunban," said Reyn. "Besides, I'm surprised no lady has fallen for your handsome mug. You're perfect fodder for any woman, and I think Melia would be right for you."

Dunban then said, "I think Shulk deserves to be the legend after what he pulled off, but yeah, I get what you're saying."

"Yeah, Reyn has a point," said Shulk. "As you said, just take it one step at a time, and you'll be on your way to getting together with Melia."

Dunban then replied, "Well, seems the tables have turned, and you're giving me advice. If such a thing is happening, then what other choice do I have but to follow it?"

"I guess no matter how wise you are, you always still have much to learn," said Reyn.

Dunban responded, "Yeah, seems that way."

"Hey, let's go ask the girls if they want to go walk alongside the ocean with us," said Shulk.

Reyn replied, "Yeah, that sounds good."

Shulk added, "Might even allow some time for both Dunban and Melia to get acquainted with one another."

Dunban then responded, "Yeah, that might actually help."

Afterwards, the scenes switches to the three guys and three girls walking together on the edge of the ocean, with Shulk and Fiora holding hands, Reyn wrapping his arm around Sharla, who puts her head on Reyn's shoulder while also wrapping her arm around his back, and Dunban and Melia walk alongside one another, occasionally looking at each other with a smile.

"It's so peaceful out here," said Fiora.

Shulk replied, "Yeah, it really is."

Reyn added, "Could always go for a little more razzle-dazzle and action, but right now, this is just perfect."

"I think we all had enough action during the war, so this peace is definitely welcome," said Sharla.

Melia then said, "Peace never does last forever, though. Eventually, something else will come along to threaten it."

Dunban said to that, "Exactly what I've been pondering."

"And I know we'll be ready for it," replied Dunban.

Fiora then said, "Well, it may pay to be realistic about these thing, but for now, let's not ruin the moment."

"That, I can agree with," responded Shulk. "But still, even without the Monado, I'll find a way to get strong enough to face any new threat that comes."

Fiora then said, "Just as long as you remember not to forget about what's important after we're married."

"Of course, I know you come first," said Shulk. "Without you, I couldn't enjoy your amazing cooking."

Fiora looks at Shulk with a smirk, and asks, "Is that all I am to you, now?"

Shulk then asked back, "Care to find out?" He then starts to run away from Fiora while chuckling.

Fiora then shouts, "Oh, you're not getting away from me that easily!"

Shulk and Fiora run into the water and begin to have a splash fight.

"Hey, now that looks like fun," says Reyn.

Sharla asked, "Care to join them?"

Reyn replied, "Sure, but none of that battle of the sexes thing, it's everyone for themselves."

Sharla responded, "Want to play it that way, huh?"

"That, and I don't need to suffer big time humiliation from losing to a girl," replied Reyn.

"Why you..." said Sharla with a playful glare.

Reyn just laughs as he dashes off into the water, and Sharla dashes after him, also laughing. They eventually join in the splash fight with Shulk and Fiora.

Melia smiles, then says, "They certainly are made for one another."

Dunban replies, "They truly are." He then looks at Melia rather shyly, and asks, "Uh... Melia?"

Melia looks at Dunban, and asks, "Yes, Dunban?"

"Do you... well... Do you... want to continue our walk," said a nervous Dunban.

Melia smiles, and says, "Sure, I'd like that."

Dunban smiles back, and says, "Thank you, Melia."

After that, Dunban and Melia continue to walk alongside the ocean while Shulk, Reyn, Fiora and Sharla have their splash fight.

The End.


End file.
